Persona 3:From Yukari's Eyes
by Rebecca Ashford
Summary: A retelling of P3 from Yukari's Perspective following her life during the events of P3


**OK so first full story I'm starting here hope you like it!**

**Also to help pace myself I'm doing each page as one day in-game hopefully that works for you guys too**

Persona 3:From Yukari's Eyes

Disclaimer:I do not claim/own anything related to the Shin Megami Tensei:Persona series,Persona 3 or Atlus.

Time never waits  
it delivers us all equally to the same end  
you whom wishes to safeguard the future however limited it maybe will be given one year  
go forth without falter with your heart as your guide

4/6 Darkhour

"I-I just..put it to my head"  
Yukari sat on the edge of the floor in her dorm room. Her Breathing heavy, sweat poring from her face. She looked down at the ruger style gun resting in her shaky hand 'but it isn't a real gun it's an Evoker it just..looks like one thats all' Yukari has been trying to summon her persona for the last few weeks but she's been unable to overlook the Evokers appearance who could easily? "I can do this..just...pull the trigger Yukari" she gulped, closing her eyes shut she held the Evoker to her forehead. Her breathing becoming heavy again as her hand tightened on the pistols grip, her finger applying pressure to the trigger. 'wait,wait,wait,wait,wait,wait...I can't' she dropped the Evoker then pulled her legs into a hug "why can't I do it" she glanced out her window the green glow of the Dark Hour was casting her room in it's eerie glow but its hour was almost up "its gonna end soon guess I should get ready for.." 'clung' huh that sounded like the main door could it be Akihiko no..he came home awhile ago and he wouldn't leave again this late and Mitsuru's in her room' worried she grabbed her thigh holster and equipped her Evoker before slowly opening her door and tiptoeing down stairs

She had just reached the corner to the lobby when she heard voices "you can't plug your ears and cover your eyes and so it begins" what..that voice "Who's There?" Yukari asked panicky finally in view of the strange blue haired perpetrator standing in the darkness by the sign-in desk "how can you be?...don't tell me" 'he's a shadow!' hurriedly she grabbed hold of her Evoker but was stopped by a familiar voice "Takeba! Wait!" she turned around quick to see none other the her redheaded sempai "Mitsuru?" the lights in the lobby clicked back on the song 'Burn My Dread' becoming noticeably loud from the boys headphones. Mitsuru smirked before walking up next to Yukari putting her attention on the strange boy "hmm I didn't think you'd arrive so late my names Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of students who live in this dorm" the redhead said grabbing Yukari's attention "umm who's he?" "He's Minato Arisato he's a transfer student it was a last minute decision to assign him here, He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys dorm" 'a transfer student? why wasn't I told anything?' "Is it ok for him to be here?" Yukari asked worriedly, Mitsuru just chuckled "I guess we'll see oh this is Yukari Takeba she'll be a junior this spring, just like you" The red said putting the spotlight on Yukari. "umm Hey."she said. Minato looked at her before greeting her as well "ahh yeah nice to meet you too" 'well this is awkward "it's getting late you must be tired Yukari here will help you to your room. its at the end of the hall on the second floor, your things should already be there." "wait why do I have to do it...fine whatever" She said before motioning Minato toward the stairs. "Minato followed her wordlessly down the end of the second floor hallway he does talk much does he.. She stopped at the last and turn around looking toward the blue haired boy "Well this is it, pretty easy to remember huh? since it's right at the end of the hall oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key or you'll never hear the end of it...umm cast I ask you something?"Yukari asked worriedly Minato only nodded "umm on your way from the station was everything okay?" "what do you mean?" he asked "you know what I-" oh crap "ah never mind. It seems you're I better get going...oh I'm sure you have lots of questions but lets save them for later I'm kinda tired goodnight!" Yukari turned around and walked away toward the Girls Floor This has been a weird night.

**Feel free to comment criticism is appreciated**


End file.
